


Make Out in My Car

by SmolPotato3404



Series: Sledgefu Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Car Trouble, Cuddling, Drive-In, Dusk & Dawn, Impromptu Road Trips, M/M, Running Away, Sharing a Room, Sledgefu Week 2020, but get to have an important conversation, sledgefu week, they’re having an awful night really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolPotato3404/pseuds/SmolPotato3404
Summary: They ended up sitting in the backseat of  Eugene’s father's Mercedes-Benz, drinking the cheap brandy from the motel room until midnight, talking and laughing like idiots. They may have been having an awful night, but somehow just being with Snafu made it feel one hundred times better.-Eugene discovers something important about himself.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Sledgefu Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Make Out in My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Dusk & Dawn. This was partly inspired by skelesocks’ ace Eugene headcanons on tumblr. I will link the specific comic in the end notes! Title is the name of another Sufjan Stevens song (although the original is by Moses Sumney), which also inspired me when writing this piece.

Eugene was absolutely _giddy_. Maybe he had just run away with his favorite person in the entire world. Maybe he had taken his father’s Mercedes-Benz. Maybe he and Snafu had stopped in a dingy little town just because they saw a drive-in theater. 

They were one of only three cars in the entire lot which meant that nobody cared that there were two men completely pressed up against each other in the car next to them, or in the case of that one couple, too busy making out to notice. By the time their film ended, it was already dusk and as much as Eugene loved being on this adventure with Snaf, he did not want to spend the night in some shady motel.

"Hey Gene, there's a diner two exits away. If we hurry we could make it there by nine,” Snafu suggested from the passenger seat. 

“Uh, we’re kind of low on gas, any stations nearby?” Eugene furrowed his eyebrows, preoccupied. Something was definitely wrong here. 

“Yeah, about half a mile from here I think.”

“Shit.” Snafu looked up from the map.

“Something wrong, Gene?”

“The battery’s almost dead.”

That's how they ended up in the parking lot of the Heavenly Motel. Not the finest choice, but it was the only choice they had unless they wanted the car to completely break down. Snafu had gone to try and get them a room meanwhile Eugene used a nearby payphone to try calling a mechanic. The sun was setting rapidly and his desperation was mounting. They reconvened at the car. 

"So the mechanic won't be able to make it until seven am tomorrow," Eugene sighed. "How did you do?"

"Well the clerk was majorly creepy, but I did manage to get us a room," Snafu drawled, taking out the room key from behind his back.

"Thank God, at least."

The room was atrocious. The faded wallpaper peeled at the edges, the carpet was patchy and there was a distinct musty old man smell hanging in the air. The bathroom sink didn’t run water and the only window in the room was boarded up.

“It’s only one night. And hey, they have this complimentary bottle of brandy.” Snafu reasoned, noticing the discomfort on Gene’s face. 

"Cockroach!"

"Fuck no! Kill it! Kill it!" Snafu repeatedly stamped his foot as the creature scuttled away hurriedly. Gene dashed to the bedside drawer where he knew there should usually be a Bible. In a last ditch effort as Snafu stumbled around blindly, he threw the dusty hardback copy of the Lord's word at the dreadful creature, both relieved and horrified when he heard the sickening crunch.

They both stood there for a few moments catching their breath. Eugene looked back and forth from where Snafu had plopped onto the bed to where the Bible lay on the floor.

"Eugene Sledge. Did you just kill a roach with the Holy Bible?" Snafu's eyes were wide open and his mouth flickered into the beginnings of a smirk. That brought Eugene back to his senses and he burst into hysterical laughter after realizing what probably sacrilegious thing he had just done. Perhaps it was the relief, but the both of them ended up laughing way too hard.

"Alright. It's dead. It's gone and now we can just climb into bed," Snafu said as he peeled back the covers, only to jump back at the sight of another cockroach scurrying off the bed.

They ended up sitting in the backseat of Eugene’s father's Mercedes-Benz, drinking the cheap brandy from the motel room until midnight, talking and laughing like idiots. They may have been having an awful night, but somehow just being with Snafu made it feel one hundred times better.

Then, they were kissing. Eugene didn't know how or when it had happened, but he couldn't think of any complaints. He opened his mouth wider to allow Snafu more access and Snafu pushed him back further against the door. It was starting to get uncomfortable and then Snafu moved up so he was straddling Eugene’s hips.

He could feel the growing hardness in Snafu’s pants and started to feel more squeamish. Snafu deepened the kiss and rolled his hips against his and Eugene couldn't do this anymore. It no longer felt pleasurable anymore but suffocating and overwhelming.

"Snaf, please no, we have to stop," Eugene breathed out, horror setting in when he felt Snafu still and pull back.

"Is there something wrong?" He could hear the concern dripping from Snafu’s tone.

"I just want— I don't know if I want...I don't—" Eugene started tearing up, heartbeat increasing as his frustration grew. Why was he acting like this? Literally every man on the planet talked about sex like it was this glorious ritual and Eugene was entirely confident that Snafu was the only one for him. It would only make sense for them to take this next step in their relationship. But somehow, he didn’t want to. It didn’t feel right to him and he wished they could just continue the way they were before. 

"We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, _cher,"_ Snafu climbed off Eugene’s lap patiently. He reaches out to wipe a tear from his face and Eugene is horrified. He feels so stupid for crying.

"I'm so sorry, it’s not you, it’s just— I've never..." it's hard for Eugene to get the words out. "But also I don't really want to… maybe not ever..." He knew he was rambling, but noticing Snafu’s concerned eyes and knitted eyebrows, he just wanted to stop talking.

"If you want to then," he lost confidence and finished weakly, "then I want to." 

He shut his eyes and cursed himself for being so dramatic. He did not expect Snafu to pull him into a tight hug and stroke his hair.

"Hey, it’s okay. If it’s not something you want to do, then we won’t do it and there ain’t nothing wrong with that," he cooed gently so Eugene could only hear bits of that beautiful Cajun drawl.

"But I thought you might—"

"Don’t worry about me, _cher_. I don't need that from you to be happy. As long as I'm with you, we could be sleeping outside a dirty roach-infested motel in the middle of nowhere and I'd still die the happiest man on earth because I had your love." Eugene laughed genuinely, his anxiety dissipating at rapid rates.

They sat in the backseat of his father’s Mercedes-Benz, just cuddling contentedly, laying side by side as best they could. He was genuinely relieved that the storm was over and laid his head on Snafu’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slow as he drifted off to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, Eugene was still awake. He had not slept the entire night. He watched as the sky changed colors and as the sun rose, illuminating Snafu’s peaceful face an easy shade of red-orange. Eugene closed his eyes, giddy with a different feeling. A new dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> https://skelesocks.tumblr.com/post/619741848613830656/its-pride-month-shoves-my-ace-eugene-headcanons
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
